


番外一《情窦初开》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《小恶魔》 [9]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	番外一《情窦初开》

李赫宰就这样将那个张牙舞爪的小恶魔圈进了自己的生活中，那个夜里他捧着男孩的脸一点一点的吻去干涸在脸颊上的泪痕，咸涩的滋味让他觉得仿佛是痛到了骨髓里，他暗自发誓，日后他绝不会再让这个男孩再落一滴泪，那双好看的眼睛应该是用来盛星星而不是用来盛泪水的。

他将男孩带回了自己的小天地里，他对男孩一字一句的说到：“你是第一个来这里的人。”  
李东海在李赫宰这一句话下止住了哭，却也哑了口，平日里牙尖嘴利的他此时此刻一个字也说不出来，他蜷缩于李赫宰的怀抱中，用力的将自己揉进了男人的怀里，对李赫宰的任意妄为报以毫无底线的纵容。

李赫宰抱起了他生命里的一束光，将他身上的衣物一件一件的剥落，专注的神情像是在拆一件极其珍贵的礼物。抱着男孩坐进了盛满了热水的浴缸里，先是用双手捧起一捧水浇在男孩的肩头，然后才拿过置于一旁的沐浴露细细的给男孩擦洗起来。直到确认了男孩浑身上下都是有自己身上一样的味道后李赫宰才扯过一旁的浴巾将男孩严严实实的裹在里面，而此时的李东海全然没了平日里那副张牙舞爪的模样，望向李赫宰乖巧的模样宛若一只刚出生没多久的小猫。

李东海也不知道自己今晚是怎么了，明明平日里他从来不是个纯情的人，以前总能无所顾忌的将自己的身体开诚布公的他，今夜在李赫宰面前却羞赧的不知所措，他甚至不敢睁开眼对上撑在自己上方的男人的双眼。陷于混沌之中的李东海连李赫宰的靠近都没能察觉，以致于对方滚烫的手心覆上他胸前的敏感时，他下意识的颤抖了身躯。这样的反应不禁让李赫宰哑然失笑，撑在男孩上方的位置让他能一清二楚的看见男孩绯红色的耳根，不仅是个与男孩十分相称的颜色，也是那男孩为他才会出现的颜色。

双手捧起男孩纤细的腰肢，带着珍视与爱意的滚烫的吻沿着男孩的颈侧一路向下，伸出舌尖细细的舔舐着男孩小巧的肚脐，直到耳边传来了男孩难耐的喘息声他才放过那被自己舔弄的水光粼粼的小肚脐，继而向下含住了男孩已然因为欲望而挺立起来的性器。

男孩宛如一只受惊的猫，被温暖的口腔包裹住的一瞬间便难以自持的呻吟出声，他伸手去摸李赫宰的脸颊，那处因为用力而凹陷着，李赫宰倒像是受到了鼓舞一般，更加卖力的吞吐起来，李东海难耐的扭动着腰肢试图逃离着致命的快感，却因为自己的动作而将自己送的更深。性器的头部直直的抵在李赫宰喉头的软肉上，李东海忍不住低吟一声。

李赫宰又来了几个深喉，李东海最终是蜷缩着脚趾射了出来，李赫宰却没有躲开，浓稠的白浊全数射在了他嘴里。李赫宰毫不在意的将口腔里腥膻的浊液吐到手心里，一只手去将男孩瘫软着的双腿夹高，在那人还沉浸在高潮的失神之时向那一处探进了一根手指。

刚探进一根手指他就感觉到了架在自己腰侧的大腿根在微微的颤抖着，空出一只手去抚平那一处的颤栗，这才俯下身去贴在男孩的耳边低声的安抚到：“别怕东海。”  
“我在这里。”

李赫宰的话语像是有魔力，李东海伸手去抱紧了此时在埋在自己体内的男人，用自己最为温暖柔软的那一处紧紧的包裹着男人的欲望，他终是忍不住的哭出声来。

李赫宰无措的抬起头来对上了男孩此时此刻溢满了泪水的双眸，还以为是自己弄疼了他，一脸担忧的问他怎么了，是不是被弄疼了，说着便要抽身出去，却被男孩抱的更紧，李东海胡乱的摇着头说着不是。  
“那你哭什么，小傻瓜。”李赫宰笑着勾起手指轻轻的刮了下男孩圆润小巧的鼻尖。  
“没有。”男孩依旧是摇着头，将头埋进了男人的肩窝里，说什么也不愿意再抬起头来了。

李赫宰全当他是在害羞，双手固定住他的腰肢，下身便开始不余遗力的抽送起来。他的宝贝在唱歌，随着他下身反复的深入浅出而发出的无法自持的呻吟低吟声，李赫宰说那是世上最动人的歌声，是李东海因为他而染上的最动人的音色。李赫宰直觉自己快要疯了，额角的汗水顺着下颚滑下滴在男孩光洁小巧的锁骨上，感受着男孩微凉的小手覆在自己的后颈，宛如对野兽的安慰一般。

不知道是谁先开始的亲吻对方，他们在一片缱绻中开始了不把对方吻到窒息便不肯停下来的亲吻，先是舌尖相触再是不依不舍的纠缠交绕，他们仿佛在这一瞬间成为了一对相濡以沫了十几二十年的恋人，用尽全身的力气誓要将对方揉进自己的骨血里。

李赫宰咬住了李东海的嘴唇，身下的抽送不停，摆着腰将自己一次又一次的送进男孩身体的深处，感受着男孩对自己的肆意妄为的无限包容，狡猾的将男孩的呻吟声全数吞入腹中，手上却是极尽温柔的将男孩额头的汗珠一一拭去，顺着脸颊一路磨挲到耳后，再是捏住了那一双小巧的耳垂，他不禁开始思考，要给男孩准备怎样的耳环，才配得上他的天使。

在最后灭顶的快感来临之前，男孩向他张开了手臂，微张着唇皱紧了眉头，接着他听到这个他恨不得揉进生命里的男孩低哑着嗓子对他说到：“喜欢你...”  
“喜欢你啊，赫宰。”

李赫宰咬紧牙将这个不要命的小花猫拉进怀里，洪流不息的奔腾在两人之间，李赫宰每一次的抽送都是全数的抽数再整根没入，李东海在他怀里浑身颤抖着已然不知道是在呻吟还是在哭泣。  
“东海。”在灭顶的快感涌向他们之前，李东海听见了李赫宰在他耳边呢喃，“我爱你。”

那是他听到的，这世上，最动人的情话。  
男人滚烫的精液与两人之间的爱意在他体内心里交织不休，眼泪不受控制的夺眶而出，李赫宰还以为是伤到了李东海，慌张的便要抽身出去，男孩却收紧了双腿环住了男人的腰肢制止了他的动作。

“不要走，赫宰。”  
“我喜欢你。”

李赫宰愣了愣，深吸了口气才抬手去擦男孩眼角的泪珠，捧着人的脸结结实实的落下一吻后才开口：“你可真是个小笨蛋。”  
“我要走去哪儿呢？”  
“我恨不得守着你一辈子。”  
“我的小恶魔，我的小天使。”

李东海这才明白过来，为什么自己今天的眼泪像不要钱似的一刻不停的往外涌，他想，他只是对李赫宰，情窦初开了而已。

FIN.


End file.
